injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic (Smash Bros)
Sonic is a playable hero character in Smash Bros: Stars Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. Biography Born on Christmas Island, Sonic is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who has the ability to run at supersonic speeds and the ability to curl into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. He is also the hero of Mobius alongside his friends Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna. Regime Sonic joined Mario's One Earth government because he believed in it. He told Raichu that it made sense at first, doing so to protect Amy Rose, but lately serious doubts have begun to creep in. Smash Bros Comic Year One Sonic first appears while being contacted by Boshi, quickly racing from his home and suiting up before arriving in F-Zero in a near instant. Boshi tells him to search every area Mario couldn't from the sky with his enhanced vision. Sonic does so and when he returns to Boshi, informing him that he has found something. He quickly races himself and Boshi to S.M.A.S.H. Labs where Sonic had discovered the body of one of Boshi's foes, Kamek, murdered with a smile on his face. When Link reveals Luigi has hijacked a submarine and Mario has carried it onto land and flown off battling Bowser, Sonic carries Boshi and races the duo to the sub where the rest of the Smash Brothers has gathered with a captured Luigi and Daisy. Boshi investigates the sub after warning Sonic not to follow him in when he sees the Kamek's fear toxin. Boshi interrogates Luigi and suddenly tells Sonic to investigate the sub for the nuclear missile, but when Luigi tells him not to bother, Boshi understands what is truly going on and Sonic along with the rest of the Smashers witness Mushroom Kingdom' destruction. Sonic helps Mr. Game and Watch rescue and gather the outlying areas outside of the fallout zone. The two discuss Mario's whereabouts with Sonic saying he thinks Mario is still in the city and his communicator is off. He surmises no one else can enter the destroyed city because of the radiation. Sonic is next seen among the gathered heroes called by Link to the Smash Brothers's Watchtower, where they are informed of the kidnapping of Mario's parents, by one of Sonic's own Rouges, Eggman Empire. While King Dedede, Raichu and Megaman X deal with three of his other enemies, Sonic battles and interrogates Metal Sonic and learns of the villains dive bar, World's End. Sonic and Link later crash the bar and attempt to capture Eggman Empire, but they attempts to escape into their mirror dimension only to be ousted by Mewtwo. After Link interrogates Eggman Empire with his Clawshot, Sonic delivers his technology to Mario in Bolivia and the Plumber of Steel uses it to rescue his parents. Sonic travels alongside Mario and Link to Australia where they are breaking up a civilian protest in response to their arrival. A young man suddenly steps forward and reveals himself as a new hero who challenges Mario and Link, demanding they leave. Sonic watches the battle, noting the hero looked strong, but quickly realizes he wasn't strong enough to battle Mario and Link. Sonic watches in stunned horror as Mario and Link subdue the hero, shattering his spine in the process. Though he knew he had a chance to act, Sonic only stood there. As Link forces the protesters to leave, Sonic suddenly races off to get the fallen hero an ambulance. As he races away, he is suddenly contacted by Boshi. Though surprised to hear from the exiled hero, he follows his directions and arrives at a laboratory in Canberra and meets Doctor Norris, who reveals the hero's - Waluigi's origin. To Sonic's shock and further horror, he learns Waluigi was a fan of the Smash Brothers and that Sonic himself had once signed a picture the two had taken together. Overcome with confusion, Sonic flees to the Green Hill Zone, and heads straight for the world's longest road. Through an internal monologue, he reveals he comes here often to think, but is now only here to run. Before he begins running though, he sees the body of a dead kangaroo, and notes it was probably killed by the passing truck. He suddenly sees Waluigi's broken form in the animal's place and is overcome with remorse. Questioning his and the Smasher's sudden course of action, Sonic flees in a sudden burst of speed, refusing to think of the incident anymore. Later, when Mario and Link arrive at Pokemon Center to remove the more dangerous inmates, though not seen, Boshi realizes it is Sonic who caused Bowser Jr. and Dr. Wily's disappearance using his super-speed. When Daisy releases the inmates to attack the heroes, Sonic follows after Mario, Link and Fox McCloud when Yellow Devil rises from the floor and grabs Falco. Sonic goes to help Link after he is backhanded through several walls by the super strong devil. He is then seen alongside Mario, Link and Boshi when they return to the upper level of the Center and bows his head in depression when he sees Fox has been accidentally murdered by Falco. Though not seen, Sonic is the one evacuating civilians from a city Gannondorf is attacking. Sonic is with the rest of the Smash Bros when Eggman requests to join them in their crusade to bring peace to the world and is shocked when Eggman reveals he knew his identity along with the rest of the Smasher's. Flash informs Wonder Woman of Hawkgirl's kidnapping at the hands of Captain Atom, Huntress and Black Lightning. Barry becomes upset when Luthor suggests they recruit more into the League and declares they need to find Hawkgirl, when she herself supposedly appears before the League. Flash argues with Superman and Wonder Woman over their current course of actions after Hawkgirl suggests they start working with the world instead of for it. The Flash reminds both of them of their battle with Aquaman's Atlantean fleet as well as moving Atlantis itself into the desert. He also brings up Galaxor, reminding Superman that the young hero was crippled and in a coma after his encounter with the League. Robin manages to point out Batman's tactic of trying to divide the League up and Lex calms everyone down by suggesting they communicate with the people they're trying to help. During the Parademons' invasion, Flash is the first to rush to the teleporter in the Watchtower and demands to be sent down to Earth to stem the loss of life in Paris before Cyborg informs him and the rest of the League of the Parademons attacks across major cities all over the world. Flash is then seen rescuing a woman in Mumbai from a group of Parademons. Barry attempts to save a second civilian when Superman suddenly appears in front of him, speaking to him at superspeed. Flash wants this to wait but Superman explains he can't talk to anyone else as in the time it would take to talk to them, thousands more would die. Clark explains to Barry what Kalibak told him and though Barry thinks they shouldn't give stock to the villain's words, but Superman agrees that things need to change. Flash asks, "What are you suggesting?" When Superman exclaims that he wants to stop treating the villains with kids gloves, Flash is shocked when he realizes he is suggesting they kill the Parademons. Superman explains he doesn't want to murder the monsters but can't live with the fact every second they try to subdue them, more people will die. Flash only tells Superman, "I think you've already made up your mind. You didn't come to me to talk. You came to me for permission to kill. I'm sorry Superman. I can't give it to you." Superman brokenly asks Flash if he can think of any other way to save as many lives as possible...and as Clark flies away, Barry whispers "No." When Superman unleashes the full extant of his power to destroy all the Parademons, Barry numbly looks up into the sky as it rains ashes of the vaporized monsters while the people cheer around him. An angry Flash confronts Superman in the Watchtower, shocked that Superman is letting Lex Luthor use Kryptionian technology to create an army of super soldiers. Superman agrees that it seems extreme, though Barry calls it mad scientist territory. Superman suddenly asks Flash if he knows how to play chess. Caught off guard, Flash explains he played a little as a child, and after Superman asks him how quickly he can learn, the Flash accesses a Watchtower computer and learns chess at superspeed in less than a second. As Superman and Flash sit down with a chessboard between them, Clark asks Barry how fast he can think, and after a moment of hesitation, Flash admits he can think, "Fast. Very fast." As Clark and Barry play at superspeed, Superman tells him he wants to get rid of all the guns in the world before checkmating Flash. As they play a second game, Superman says that together he and Flash could get rid of most of them before getting the second checkmate. Flash agrees but says that they have to let the people give them up willingly or else they would be resented. Superman counters that they would be alive to resent them, and when Barry points out they would rise against them, Superman says they would come at them with sticks. When Flash asks what they would do next after taking all their guns, Superman asks him how many lives he has witnessed be ruined by guns. Flash then tells him cigarettes far more people than guns and when Superman asks "And?" Flash says they take their cigarettes after taking their guns before getting his first checkmate. He then says they imprison anyone who speeds in a car, leaves a dangerous dog unchained and ultimately kill anyone who doesn't recycle, pointing out if they're going to go in this direction, that is what they ultimately must do. All the while, Barry continues to make checkmates against Superman. Flash is present along with the rest of the League as Luthor presents and explains the functions of the enhancement pill. Flash is present as Wonder Woman reveals to a small gathering of fellow League members that Batman has been spying on them using Martian Manhunter shape-shifted into Hawkgirl's form. Flash is in disbelief over such a revelation, calling it crazy even by Batman's standards, though he is silent as Damian tells them none of them truly know his father. Flash says nothing else as Superman prepares to broadcast Batman's plans and secret identity to the world, though becomes shocked when the Watchtower's systems are all knocked off-line, including life-support, with the League realizing Batman is behind it. Barry is horrified Bruce would endanger his own son to protect his identity, though they are all saved thanks to Superman and Wonder Woman working together to safely land the Watchtower on Earth. Flash accompanies Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern to the Batcave to negotiate Hawkgirl's release. Though Superman insists it will be a conversation only, when Hal points out all the 'big guns' they're bringing for a conversation, Barry reminds him, "It's still a conversation with Batman." When they arrive, Flash is confused as to how they approach this but when Batman steps out of the cave, he listens as Batman and Wonder Woman talk. When it is confirmed Batman has released the real Hawkgirl, Flash asks if they can just leave now but Wonder Woman persists in threatening Batman, who merely turns and walks away. Calling to him, Barry easily gets ahead of Batman, reminding him that he can't walk away from him. Agreeing, 'Boshi' catches Sonic completely off-guard by flying straight into the sky above. Sonic can only stare before saying, "Well...that was unexpected." Sonic is sent by Megaman X to the North Pole to retrieve a badly wounded Link. Sonic is shocked when Mario tells him that Pac-Man attempted to kill him and Link apparently on orders from the U.S. Government and Boshi. Sonic apologizes to Mario before suggesting he should get medical attention as well, but Mario refuses and sends Sonic off. Sonic is among the gathered Smash Brothers with Mario as the Plumber of Steel announces his hunt for Boshi before unveiling his growing army. Year Two Sonic appears in his civilian identity among the gathered heroes at Pit's funeral, silently grieving for his departed friend before leaving. Sonic accompanies Mr. Game and Watch to Congress on Mario's orders. When Mr. Game and Watch prevents the speaker from completing the government shutdown, Sonic appears, smirking and chiding him, "Inside voice." Sonic works with Mr. Game and Watch to force Congress not to shutdown the government, sarcastically asking "Was that so hard?" when they succeed but as the two are leaving the building, they are confronted by a large group of armed forces...and Mrs. Game and Watch and Octopus of the Game and Watch Corps. Sonic is adamant that Mario allowing Ness to be held on Earth in the Hall of Nintendo is "the worst idea ever". Mario believes Ness may be useful, while both Sonic and Eggman believe it to be very unwise. The plumber warlord admits that Sonic and Eggman are wise to fear him, before saying that he and Mario are alike. This angers Sonic, who snaps that Mario is nothing like him, and he calls Ness a psychopathic monster. Sonic is present as Ness relates his origins to Mario, but he is hardly sympathetic to Ness's past and is in disbelief that Mario may be sympathizing with him. Sonic urges Mario and Eggman to leave Ness in his cell, but Ness shocks all of them by easily walking through the energy wall separating them, and stalks towards Eggman, threatening to kill him with a thought, though Sonic quickly moves between them and boats that he will smack him down faster. Sonic is shocked when Ness removes his PK badge and hands it over, still swearing that the Guardians will soon come for Mario and that they will need his help. Though not seen, the Sonic is called to Chicago to help with civilian injuries and casualties due to Despero's crash landing. Sonic reappears standing outside the Hall of Nintendo alongside a large gathering of Regime soldiers, Fox McCloud, Megaman X and Eggman. Sonic asks Megaman X what is happening when the sky suddenly lights up in a brilliant shade of emerald, and Megaman X explains that it is a blast fired from Mogo. Shortly after this, Daisy attacks with Hall by blowing herself up with explosives. Sonic sees a lone Regime soldier get knocked through a window in the Hall and races over to easily save them. Sonic suddenly goes limp however as the soldier is revealed to have placed a device at the base of his spine, and the soldier is soon revealed as Samus Aran, who promises him the effect is not permanent and that the device was created by Boshi to simply incapacitate him. Though Fox McCloud rushes to Sonic's defense, he is defeated by Samus as well. Sonic is revealed to being held captive by the resistance in an unknown location, strapped down to a table with his mouth gagged. Daisy is his captor and reveals to Sonic (after much taunting) that she has been asked to 'reprogram him'. Sonic is completely helpless as Daisy pulls out an electrified Mario puppet to begin the deprogramming. This was Sonic's final appearance in Year Two. Year Three Sonic is still bound and gagged and forced to listen to Daisy as she vents her frustrations and worries over the recent events. Though Daisy is called away by Pandora, Sonic's eyes widen with horror when she compliments him for being a good listener and suggests keeping him strapped down forever. Year Four Year Five Smash Bros: Stars Among Us Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Speed * Acrobatic skills and agility * Superhuman Strength Intro/Outro Intro (Main): Outro (Main): Intro (Regime): Outro (Regime): Gameplay Character Trait Light Dash: A trail of Rings appears, then Sonic charges at the opponent along a trail. Move List Basic Attacks: * Fire Somersault * Bounce Attack * Dive Kick Combo Attacks: * Fastest Thing Alive * Mobian Hedgehog Special Moves: * Homing Attack * Spin Dash * Blue Tornado * Sonic Wave Super Move Super Sonic: Sonic transforms into Super Sonic and hits the opponent, he then flies around the world once to generate momentum, returns to the battlefield a moment later, and punches the opponent in the jaw, knocking them into the air, where Super Sonic jumps and behind them to fire an energy blast made of golden chaos energy that knocks them back down. He then transforms back to Sonic. Ending Sonic had taken down the High Councilor, but the atrocities he had abetted during Mario's regime continued to haunt him. His shame eventually drove him into exile. Whether wishing to make further amends or simply unable to stop himself, Sonic continued to use his powers in the pursuit of justice. Rumors of a mysterious blue streak of energy that would set upon and incapacitate criminals circulated throughout Mobius. While only some deduced his true name, most felt gratitude and affection for the new hero they called the Hedgehog. Costumes Default Sonic has a blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and emerald-green eyes. He has six head quills on his head, two spines protruding from his back and a short tail. He wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle, a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Regime Sonic dons a blue armor, white gauntlets and red boots with white stripes. Category:Characters Category:Males